Little White Lies
by Abology
Summary: Casey is Bieber fan, which means shes also attracted to/fascinated with his friends. When Casey see's something on twitter that disgusts her, her friends make a bet that will mess with a certain Bieber friends head. After all, a few white lies never hurt.
1. Chapter 1

(Ryan's point of view)

I was so tired when I got home last night, I only had enough energy left in my system to tweet one thing in defense of Sara, so when I logged on today, I finally read all the hate mail I had gotten, as well as the stuff they sent her. It was ridiculous. I'll admit, I was a bit trashed last night and Sara's not the prettiest horse in the shed, but I had fun. I didn't think she was that big of a whore, but apparently all my followers did. I didn't do much with Sara, we just drank, danced and well, I can't go into much detail of what went on in my bedroom. Okay, calm down, we didn't fuck. I wanted it, yeah, but she had to leave right as things were getting good. She blew me, and seemed like a pro, which was a little weird.

Okay, so really? My thoughts about Sara are this: She seemed desperate to hang out, so I finally gave in. She used to be some fansite on twitter, and would basically both Chaz and me until we talked. Her pictures proved to me that she was easy, so I went for it. She bought us beer, and even got Chaz sneakers. I found that part a little weird, but whatever. When she got here the other day, she kept showing up at places we were at. It got a little creepy after awhile.

Finally, I invited her to hang. I figured one time hanging out wouldn't harm anyone. I ended up getting so shitfaced that we hooked up. When she was being stalkerish, Sara was actually nice. But I didn't care about her enough to defend her for hours over twitter.

I closed the twitter app on my phone and pulled back the covers, and slid out of bed. Fuck hangovers, seriously. Still half asleep, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. The whole morning was pretty boring so say the least; I just hung around my house all day.

I had left my phone upstairs for most of the morning, so when I went back to my bedroom, I had ten new texts. One was from Chaz, one from Justin and 8 from Sara. What the fuck was I thinking last night? Yeah, I had considered being with her, but just a fling type thing; Nothing serious. Obviously she thought otherwise.

I started out with Chaz's text.

**Chaz: Hey, everyone's working and shit. Hang?**

**Ryan: give me an hour or so to shower n shit. I'll call you.**

**Chaz: k.**

Then I skipped through Sara's to find Justin's text.

**Justin: dude…I'm looking at twitter. WTF DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT. **

**Ryan: hahahhahahaha. Don't ask.**

**Justin: herpes dude. Herpes.**

**Ryan: didn't fuck her.**

**Justin: amen.**

**Ryan: yeaa. **

**Justin: have you talked to her?**

**Ryan: I have like 8 texts from her. No replies sent yet. lmao.**

**Justin: asssshole.**

**Ryan: she's obsessed.**

**Justin: tell her back off my boyfriend.**

**Ryan: shut up homo. I gotta go shower, I'm hanging with Chaz soon.**

**Justin: iight, tell everyone hey for me. Peace.**

Last, I looked through all of Sara's texts. Not once did I bother to reply.

**Sara: heeey you 3**

**Sara: I had solo much fun last night.**

**Sara: I miss you already.**

**Sara: ughhhh still missing you.**

**Sara: why won't you reply :/**

**Sara: oh my god Ryan!**

**Sara: ): reply baby**

**Sara: BABYYYYYYYY.**

This bitch is psycho. I'm debating on whether or not to block her number. I shook my head, a little bit annoyed, and threw my phone back down on my bed as I made my way to the shower, stripping the clothes off of my body along the way. Showers were so much easier without hair. I stepped in the tub, and turned on the water, letting it wash away my feelings of regret, and alcohol remnants left on my body from last night's events.

Once I was cleaned off, I threw on a t-shirt, some jeans and typical shoes. I could feel the alcohol still in my breath, so I went back to the bathroom, brushing my teeth for the second time this morning. Once I felt alcohol free, I opened the bathroom cabinet, grabbing a bottle, and pour out a few ibuprofens into my hand. I filled up a cup of water, downed the pills and headed out the door, skateboard in hand.

After jumping on my board, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Chaz's number. After 4 rings or so, Chaz's voice came on the other end of the phone. "Hello jello?" Chaz wasn't exactly normal. "Hey faggot I'm almost there." He let out a laugh before walking outside to his front yard, and hanging up his phone. I slid mine back in my pocket, and rolled onto his driveway.

I pulled my board out from under my feet, and sat down on his driveway, sitting next to him. "Dude, everyone hates you now." Seriously, I was going to have to talk about this bitch with everyone, wasn't I? "I know, I know. Look last night is basically all a blur. By the way, why'd you bail?" He just shot me a glare, as if I should already know that answer. When he realized I was clueless, he explained. "That bitch is fucking weird. She bought me sneakers! She stalked us. She creeps me on Facebook all the fucking time. And she's a fucking pedophile dude. I can't believe you hooked up with her. It's probably as wide as a bowling alley down there. Fuck."

Rolling my eyes, I ignored him, too annoyed to defend myself once again. "Can we just go skate or something?" He nodded his head and grabbed his board before taking off down the street. I followed him quickly, doing my best to catch up, and we skated down to Tim Horton's.

By the end of the day, I was still hung over, so I decided to just go back home and lay in bed, instead of joining the guys for another party. I pulled out my phone, hit the twitter app, and looked through the threatening messages from this morning, and from last night. Most of the tweets consisted of calling Sara psycho, or a whore, or a horse, or a walking std. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. She's texted me a total of 22 times today. I still haven't replied to any of them. It's not because I hate her, I just think she misunderstood what we were. It was a hookup, not the start of a relationship.

Skimming through the threats, there was a few supportive tweets, saying that they just wanted me to be happy, but one tweet in specific caught my eye. My eyes grew wide, just reading it. You ever have one of those moments, where you're instantly turned on? Yeah. That's what just happened.

uhhhhhcaseyxo: itsryanbutler little Ryan, I don't know why you're going for a cougar. I know a girl your age that could take way better care of your needs ;) that's a promise.

Trying to ignore the sudden urge in my pants, I clicked her name, taking me to her page. Thank god she had pictures. I skimmed through them. This girl was an angel. She had curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, bright green eyes that you could melt from, without crazy photo editing, and her body was like a model's. I hope to god this girl was serious.


	2. Chapter 2

(Casey's Point of View)

The music was blaring through the speakers, as it echoed throughout the room. Everything was a blur. I wasn't drunk, or high, but the overcrowding in the room was messing with my head. I made my way past the empty cups, crowds of whores, and idiotic jocks until I found Brie. She was surrounded by a few people, so I resulted to a sneak attack. I slipped my hand into the crowd, grabbing hold of her arm before pulling her away to the other room.

"You could warn me next time you want my attention." Brie said, laughing a bit as she took a drink of her soda. We both promised not to drink tonight. "Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm getting a bit dizzy being here, we should head home." To my surprise, she nodded her head in agreement. "Thank god, these jocks are starting to rub me the wrong way."

It didn't take us long to gather our stuff from the bedroom we through it in and make our way outside. I threw my things into the backseat before slipping into the driver's side of my blue Cobalt. Brie took the passenger's seat and wasted no time turning on the CD that was inside my stereo. Before pulling away, I removed my shoulder length blonde hair from its ponytail and put the car into drive. The second we drove down the street, our favorite song poured from the speakers.

"Lights out! Lights out! We gotta hundred dirty girls and you know what we about!" We couldn't help but laugh at the lyrics, every time we sung along to Dirty Gurl Part 2, by Bobby Light- aka Rob Dyrdek. Our dance moves at every stop light attracted attention, stares, and laughter from the surrounding vehicles. We didn't care, we never did. Brie and I never really cared about other people's opinions of us. We didn't live to please anyone but ourselves.

I guess I should introduce myself now? Hey I'm Casey Peterson. To explain myself, I'll just tell you I'm sixteen and about to be a junior in high school, but currently summer break is in full effect. I'm not really a fan of describing myself, because I feel like a bragging bitch or something, but my hair is blonde. It's a bit curly, okay, a lot of curls; Similar to Taylor Swift's hair. It's shoulder length and goes nicely with my green eyes. They're pretty bright, so I've been told, but I guess it just runs in the family. We all have green eyes. I'm a dancer at my school, when school is in session. It's not the biggest passion in the world, but I have fun doing it, and I'm good at it.

Then there's Brie. She's been my best friend since freshman year. She's also on the dance team, and that's how we met and ended up growing close. Brie is sixteen as well, had long dark brownish/black hair. Her eyes are super bright blue and I was secretly jealous of that. Every time I saw her, or was around her, she'd be smiling. Brie had this magnetic energy that everyone liked. I don't think she had a single enemy.

Now that we've got the details down, back to my story. After a ten minute or so long drive, we pulled up in front of my two story house and walked straight inside leaving our things in the car, and headed up to my bedroom. We both changed out of our party clothes, into shorts and t-shirts. I took a seat on the edge of the bed, while Brie sat up near the pillows. It wasn't too late but we were getting into a calm mood. "I'm craving another Pepsi, want me to grab you one?" I nodded my head in reply and logged myself onto Twitter.

Okay, confession time. I'm a bit of a Justin Bieber fan, then again who isn't. It's like, if you're a teenage girl and enjoy pop music, you're gonna contract the fever. Now that we've got passed that confession, I'll tell you its relevance. I also found his best friends quite appealing. Chaz Somers was a cutie, and hilarious in my opinion. I wanted to be his best friend. I found him to be adorable. Then there was Christian, who I seriously wanted to wrap up in my arms and cuddle with for days straight. Then let's not forget my favorite member of the Bieber Crew; Ryan Butler. He was…okay I love him. He's sexy as hell. His eyes are so bright and gorgeous, his style is nice, and his smile gives me the chills. Canadian boys got it goin' on.

Once Brie returned to my room, she took the same spot on the bed as before, handing me my soda. "Gracias senorita," I laughed while doing my best Latino accent. She raised an eyebrow at me, while opening up her can and taking a drink. She let out a sigh of refreshment before addressing my terrible impersonation. "You really shouldn't do accents; it's not your cup of tea Case."

I sat in silence for a moment, my eyes locked on hers, before we both busted out in laughter. Before I could comment on the situation, my eyes grew wide at all the statuses covering my Twitter homepage. "Ha-ha Brie take a look at this, looks like Ryan's got a new girlfriend." She instantly took my side, seeing as she also shared my love for the Biebs and his crew. She pouted her lip and turned towards me, trying to sound apologetic without laughing. "I'm sorry Casey; you were so close to dating him…" I shot her a glare, "Shut up bitch." She didn't bother to reply with anything other than a laugh.

I wasn't upset about Ryan being taken, although I will admit, a bit of me was dying inside. It's always nice to have your fantasy boyfriend be single. I decided to a bit of snooping to see who the girl was. I clicked onto her link, which was on his tweets. You've got to be kidding me. Both Brie and I sat there in silence, astonished at what we were seeing. Ryan liked THIS girl? First off: She was nineteen, pedobear much? Second, she looked like Ke$ha. That should say it all. A bit horse looking if you ask me. This girl was trashy and unappealing; Obviously Ryan wanted some lovin' tonight.

When I couldn't take anymore of her pictures, I closed my laptop and turned to Brie. "Well that's a disappointment." She laid back on the bed and agreed, "Him being taken, yes." I paused for a second then looked up at the ceiling. "Well not really just that, the fact that he would sink so low as to find that whore appealing. I didn't think he was a "just to get some" type of guy. And I've heard of that chick before. She flashed Justin on iChat once. She probably threw herself at Ryan, Chaz and Justin." Once these words fell out of my mouth, that's when I sparked up an idea in my mind.

A wide grin spread across my face, and Brie began to look worried. "What's the idea, and how dangerous is it?" She knew me well. "Well, I bet Ryan would fall for any girl that would throw themselves at him, if she was persuasive enough." She set down her soda and crossed her arms, intrigued in my idea. "Continue…" She was hesitating a bit. "Well, I bet I could get Ryan to fall for me. Or at least hook up with me. I'm not saying it will work completely; let's just see how far it takes us. Send him a few tweets here and there, if things go smoothly, we iChat, and then go in for the kill whenever time allows us too. It could be fun."

Part of me, myself was hesitative about the idea, considering I'd been crushing on Ryan ever since I saw him in the "One Time" video, and substituting a date with him for a random hookup may come to be a bit of a letdown for me, but I was out to prove a point. After pondering for a moment in silence, Brie spoke up. "Are you sure it'd work? I mean he gets millions of tweets every day, how would he even notice yours?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll just have to make one hell of a tweet."

After hours of thinking of a witty, sensual tweet that would catch his eye, we settled on one, still not completely 100% confident. But we had to work fast, before things progressed with Ryan and Sara, if there was even anything between them. Her tweets about him were ten times more than his tweet referring to her being attractive.

This plan wasn't fool proof. It wasn't guaranteed to work. It was a shot in the dark, but we were determined to figure out what kind of guy Ryan Butler actually was, and if he actually gave a shit about girls. Part of me wanted to be right, and the other, much larger part, wanted him to prove me wrong.


End file.
